


Give Me Love

by sharedwithyou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angstangstangst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Inspired by Give Me Love- Ed SheeranYou press your finger against his lips, because they’re the softest part of him.“Don’t wake me up.”You feel his breath as he finally speaks.“I won’t.”
Relationships: Cole (Dragon Age)/Reader, Cole (Dragon Age)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fav songs and I hope I was able to do it justice
> 
> The music video is also beautiful 
> 
> Typical Bucky style this is angst AF
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky the Angstmaster

Hands trembling, you sweep the bangs out of his eyes. 

“You’re not real.”

He’s silent, but twitches slightly at your touch.

“You can’t be.”

You run your hand over his face, the tip of his nose bumping you.

“You’re a dream.”

He says nothing.

“A wonderful, beautiful dream.” 

You press your finger against his lips, because they’re the softest part of him.

“Don’t wake me up.”

You feel his breath as he finally speaks.

“I won’t.”

~~

She drops her phone and it cracks on impact.

“Shit!”

A snort comes from over her shoulder.

“Something funny, asshole?”

“I’m sorry ma’am.” She turns and the lady behind her is trying to hold a straight face, and failing.

“I’m glad to see you can laugh at my pain.”

The lady snorts again, and the sound is so ridiculous that she can’t help but start smiling.

“I’m so sorry ma’am. It’s just, a frisbee flew over your head right as you reached down to pick up your phone. It must have been two centimeters from beaning you in the face.”

“I still don’t find that lucky. Sounds better than shelling out a few hundred for a new phone.”

“Well it swerved around full circle and hit the guy who threw it right in the nuts.”

She turns and sees her ex across the street, doubled over and crying from pain.

She lets out a snort of her own. “I guess it’s not the end of the world.”

“That’s the spirit. I work down the block at Sprint. Maybe I can get you a discount. I’m Laura by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shelly.”

You feel the string twang between your fingers.

~~

Eyes forward, you tuck your hair behind your ears.

“They’re wings.”

You feel his presence behind you, but you keep looking ahead.

“They’re more for looks. I don’t really need to fly.”

He’s quiet as always.

“You can touch them if you want.”

You feel trembling fingers stroke the feathers, so light it’s barely there.

“Aren’t they neat?”

He clears his throat and you turn quickly, unaccustomed to the sound.

He holds his palm out and shows you a feather that fell.

You chuckle. “It’s ok, they do that sometimes.”

He says nothing, but the corner of his soft lips lift just a little.

~~

He hurries to the bus stop as the light turns green. Before he can make it, the bus cruises away.

“Why am I so unlucky today?!”

He sinks into the bench with a sigh.

“I hate to tell you, but I think you sat on a burger.”

He jumps up and looks down. Sure enough, a squashed whopper looks up at him.

“Why didn’t you say anything before, jerk?!”

“Hey, I didn’t notice until I heard a squirt. Which I think is the ketchup packet next to it.”

He wipes at his pants. Yup, red stains. “Fan-bloody-tastic.”

“Here, you can use my handkerchief.”

He takes it gratefully, then looks up in shock. “...Gary?”

“How do you know my name?!”

“I gave you this before you moved in fifth grade, Butthead.”

“No way! Beavis is that you?!”

You strain your ears to hear the comforting whiz.

~~

You blow away the dust as you carefully sand.

“I don’t have to make them myself.”

He watches carefully, a natural learner.

“I just think it gives them a personal touch.”

He mirrors your motions perfectly, so you hand over the tools.

“It’s ok if they’re not perfect. They’ll still do the job.”

You’re not sure if he hears you, he looks so focused.

“I need to get some rest. Will you be here later?”

“Probably.”

~~

They raise the racket and smash a ball across the court. It bounces back with ferocity. With another growl, they serve it over the net. It arches perfectly, right over the fence.

“Fuck!”

“Oh crap, I’m sorry!”

“This is the basketball court! How did you manage to send a tennis ball here?!”

“I didn’t mean-“

“Judging by the spots in front of my eyes, I’d say that was one powerful serve. You’ve got one hell of an arm.”

“Again, I’m really sorry. I just got cut from the college team. Guess I feel like I’ve got something to prove.”

“Well you can tell me all about it when you drive me to Urgent Care.”

“I’ll be happy to take you there. I’m Hunter.”

“I’m Terry. Which way to the parking garage? My eyes are swollen shut.”

“Here, take my arm.”

You watch the glint of silver travel through the air, dropping down and out of sight.

~~

Knees shaking, your eyes dart across the room. It’s cold and empty.

“Where are you?!”

You’ve watched people shout and yell; you’ve never raised your own voice.

“Where are my tools?!”

You’ve seen people cry in fear; you’ve never been scared of anything.

“What have you done?!”

A hand pulls you into a burst of wind. You’re in the same room, but it feels different now. Everything is back where it is, and the colors are sharper.

He’s illuminated by so many hues, it’s almost too bright to look at. You open your eyes wide, to take in all of him.

“Where are we?”

He places a finger on your lips. “Closer.”

~~

She slips her hand into hers, as they stroll through the park.

He lifts him onto his shoulders so he can see the penguins in the parade.

They get down on one knee as the kiss cam zooms in.

The bow rests heavily on your shoulder as you feel around for the last arrow in your quiver.

~~

You run your hands down his sides and check his pockets.

“I know you took it.”

He looks at you steadily, without a shred of guilt.

“I don’t mind.”

You tap his chest and pat down his legs.

“I would like to know why.”

He snaps his fingers and pulls it out of thin air. As he gives it to you, he twists it purposely so the arrowhead grazes your wrist.

You give him a sad smile. “It doesn’t work on me.”

“Why not?” He’s never asked a question before. The lilting in his voice is stunning.

“I think it’s not meant to.”

He stares at you, but you don’t know what to say. You place the arrow in your quiver and look away.

All of a sudden he leaps forward and grabs the arrow back. You reach out to stop him but he pushes you away and sticks it deep into his heart.

“Don’t!” You rush forward and catch him as he falls backwards.

He coughs and blood lands onto your cheek. You press your hand against him and the arrow dissipates. The wound slowly closes and his breathing returns to normal.

“It only works when I do it, stupid.” He hears the relief hidden within your anger.

“Even if you can’t fall in love, you deserve to be loved.” The most words he’s ever spoken, and they’re burned into your heart.

You cradle his head, and kiss him deeply. His tongue, his teeth, his lips. You memorize his taste.

“Open the fade.”

He holds your hand tightly as he crosses first.

You pull his wrist to your mouth and press a gentle kiss against it.

Then you bite down hard, drawing blood. He releases in surprise and you shove him down.

As he falls you draw your bow. Just as you told him; you don’t need arrows.

As a tear falls down your cheek, you aim and fire.

Thank you for loving me, Cole.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> BOOOOHOOOO
> 
> WHY DO I DO THIS
> 
> Sooo it was supposed to mindfuck ish, lovely is Cupid (like in the music video) 
> 
> but instead of having her shoot her self at the end I decided to have her send Cole away and love someone else because she can’t fall in love and wants him to be loved properly 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment if I broke your heart ;)
> 
> Have a great weekend lovelies


End file.
